


【2L】Sugar

by SemperFideli



Category: 2L
Genre: M/M, kingsman - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【2L】Sugar

Lancelot過去曾經猜想過千萬種可能會降臨在自己身上的死法，卻從沒想過死亡原來能如此容易。

銀光劃過的瞬間就斬斷了自己與這世界的所有連繫，他幾乎連一點疼覺都還沒能產生，眼前的場景就被黑暗給掩蓋。

 

依稀聽人說過，這一生的回憶會在你臨死之前像走馬燈般跑過。

Lancelot在倒地的那一刻笑了，原本失神的眸底升起些許黯淡的光。

模糊飄起的意識開始倒流，他看見那張回頭仰望著自己的臉，笑容像盛開的花朵又燦爛如正午的豔陽，只不過無論是哪種都令Lancelot無法直視。

 

在知道Kingsman的存在之前，Lancelot叫James，自從誕生於這個城鎮為數稀少的貴族家庭開始，就幾乎註定了他未來的道路將踏在前人為他鋪設完備的紅地毯上前進，雖是貴族亦有直系與旁支之分，而他是直系這一代第一個出生的男孩，幾乎讓雙親和旁人自小將他捧在掌心裡呵護培養。

一直到成年後James都過著順風順水的生活，即使闖了禍也會有隨從急著替他收拾，是以他從未將任何人放在心上，也憑藉著俊朗的外貌擄獲和撕碎無數女孩的身心，偶爾也有幾個清秀的男孩，但家人幾次的明示暗示讓他了解了自己父母還是有些許底線存在的，至少這可能傷害到他們家族聲譽的行為不能存在。

對此James只是聳聳肩，反正自己的未來早就被雙親給設定好了，如果沒有變數，自己將是那龐大產業的繼承者，然後過著和現在一樣毫無變化的生活，畢竟他也不是個傻子，沒理由為了什麼崇高的理念放棄這旁人求之而無可得的出身和生活，像那樣滿腹熱血的笨蛋他見的多了，最終不是窮困潦倒的橫死街頭就是鬱鬱不得志的消失在茫茫人海中。

 

直到那一天，一位年長紳士的到來改變了他的想法。

James不是第一次見到Chester King，對於這位遠房親戚他的第一直覺是不能輕惹－－而他的直覺從未出錯過，所以從小時候起，在偶爾見面的場合上他總是難得的對這位長者保持一個上流紳士該有的禮貌與應對。

從那雙眼裡他總能窺伺到對方藏在笑意後的審視目光，過去James不知這是出於何種原因，但他也不會傻到開口去問，而在今天自己的二十五歲生日宴上他總算理解了。

 

「你值得更適合這身份和血統的職業，而不是傻傻的用下半輩子坐在辦公室裡浪費你的天賦。」Chester King向他舉起手中的酒杯，然後笑意更深「我可以給你一個機會。」

在James開始快速思考著話裡含意的同時，他覷見對面的那雙眼睛微微瞇起，像是譏諷又似是感嘆－－而他畢竟還只是個年輕人，於是他聽見自己的聲音脫口而出「我想這會很有意思。」

Chester King這才滿意的點頭，輕巧的碰了碰他手中的酒杯作為祝賀。

 

 

剛進入Kingsman的初期，在Merlin的訓練下James不知飆了多少句髒話，但骨子裡那股倔強卻硬撐著他令他無法放棄，尤其是每次私下會面時Arthur話語裡夾帶的刺意，都使他原本湧到舌尖的討饒話語又硬生生的吞了下去。

就在這種狀況下，James認識了Lee。

 

他記得自己與那個青年的第一次對話是發生在一個野外實戰訓練裡，當時的他得揹著數公斤重的單肩背包在樹林間穿梭，還得小心翼翼的在入夜前到達深山裡的集合點，途中可能遇到任何野獸或是Merlin設下的陷阱，在聽見遠處傳出疑似其他訓練生中伏的慘叫聲後讓James不禁痛恨起自己當初簽下的那份切結書。

這一次比先前的任何訓練都更加嚴苛，畢竟訓練生只剩下一半，他也不期望那個總是繃著一張臉的訓練師會突然良心發現讓他們能放鬆一下。

就在James用最後一發子彈將那頭發現自己行蹤的狼給擊斃後，一個失神讓他不禁往後滑了一步，但這個意外卻差點奪走了他的性命－－沉重的背包拉走了他的重心，James發現自己正在往身後的斷崖掉落，雖然下方有急促的水聲，但光這高度就能輕易的讓自己粉身碎骨。

James本能的咬著下唇，緊閉起眼睛準備接受那劇烈的痛楚後迎向死亡。

 

是前方那股緊緊抓住自己手臂的力道讓他張開了眼睛，映入眼簾的是位正朝自己伸出雙手的青年，對方的聲音遲了一會才傳進他的耳裡。

「把背包扔掉！」

James這輩子還沒這麼聽從別人的話過。

 

當二人氣喘噓噓的斜倒在斷崖邊時，James才發現自己已經出了一身冷汗，但身旁的青年卻衝著自己笑開。

「我還以為會來不及呢，幸好你沒事。」對方像是想起了什麼，朝他伸出手「我叫Lee，Lee Unwin，你剛才一槍打中那頭狼的樣子可真酷，直接命中額心呢。」

面對眼前這個陌生卻又熱情的青年，James卻還是握上了對方溫暖的掌心，那笑容裡的感染力使他無法拒絕。

 

後來James才知道訓練生一直都有二批，而這個考驗是要整合二邊剩餘的人數做最後的競爭，Lee是另一批裡碩果僅存的一位，卻意外的沒有任何強悍的背景或是有力的靠山。

「或許你曾經在哪個商場或酒吧見過我也不一定，我調的酒可是沒人剩下來過。」Lee坐在他鄰床熄燈時笑著這麼說，於是James慢慢的有些能瞭解為何對方臉上總是可以掛著一抹淡定的笑。

不過James意外的是，Lee這個有點娃娃臉的青年已經是一個孩子的爸，這反倒令他對對方多了些想深究的念頭，雖然他無法解釋聽見Lee談論自己妻兒時心裡的鬱悶從何而來－－不，也許他是明白的，只是不願意承認，畢竟那只是一個沒有任何希望的念想。

有些時候，他還會差點忘了自己與對方還是競爭者的身份，Lee總是不吝於對他與其他人伸出援手，即使被拒絕或嘲笑也只是摸摸鼻子然後微笑離開，不過最後通過考驗的名單上總會有Lee的名字，而那些實力與氣度皆不如人的傢伙只能扁著嘴或咒罵著離去。

 

在一個飄著雨的陰天，他在Merlin的指示下扣動了板機，在震的他耳朵發疼的槍響後並沒有出現他預期的血腥畫面，他所訓練的阿富汗獵犬只是昂首望著他，連一絲恐懼的模樣都未曾顯現出來，James扯著嘴角，用微微顫抖的手輕撫過這隻忠誠的夥伴，站在身邊的Merlin難得臉上也出現了淺淡的笑意。

然後另一個房間傳出的巨響讓他忍不住望向那道連結二個房間的木門，沒多久Galahad便出現在門的另一端，身邊跟著表情凝重的Lee，Lee的懷裡則抱著一隻瑟瑟發抖的法國鬥牛犬。

他看到騎士與訓練師間交換了一個意味不明的眼神，看來他們二個都通過了考驗，James向Lee投出一個鼓勵的眨眼，對方在接收到後才慢慢恢復成自己熟悉的笑臉。

 

決定勝出者的最後一個任務是實戰任務，Galahad說服了Arthur讓他們二個跟隨他和Merlin一起上場，即使Arthur有用眼神向他示意自己可以拒絕，但他第一次選擇了違抗這位長者的命令。

那天Merlin給了他們一個晚上的自由時間，在James一邊收拾行李一邊思考該用什麼理由約Lee時，反倒是對方主動靠過來向他開了口，在那隻手搭上了他的右肩時，James可以感覺到自己的心跳重重落了一拍，然後隨著對方靠近耳邊的吐息加快。

 

Lee給了他一個酒吧的地址，位於那個城市最龍蛇雜處的骯髒暗巷裡。

James在下車時可以感覺到周圍投來的目光，有好奇，有嫌惡，更多的是不懷好意，如果是在進入Kingsman前的自己絕不會輕易接近這種危險地帶，但現在的他已經不是那個空有金錢外貌的紈絝子弟了，在撂倒了幾個掏出武器想跟自己擋點琅的混混後，原本還在附近想趁機撿點便宜的不速之客也默默的退到了陰影後方。

酒吧裡混濁的空氣和刺耳的電子舞曲讓James皺了皺眉，但還是穿過人群走向吧檯，才一坐定，Lee便笑著將酒杯推到了他的面前，然後熟稔的將藍紫色的液體倒進了杯中。

James望著站在吧檯內的Lee抬了抬眉毛，Lee這才笑著解開身上的背心和領帶，帶著另一只酒杯坐到James身邊的空位，就著高度的差距，James可以輕易Lee敞開的襯衫衣領內看到那細緻的鎖骨和更深處，他忍不住閉起眼睛索性將杯中的酒一口喝乾，帶有些許香檳甜味和刺激感的液體滑過了喉嚨，卻無法讓他燥動的心冷靜下來。

「你也不問問我調了什麼？」Lee笑的更開，James斜瞄一眼就看出Lee給自己調的是琥珀色的馬丁尼茲，如果換作是別人他一定會狠狠嘲笑大男人也在喝女孩子的甜酒，但在Lee的手上卻不會特別怪異。

雖然二人合宿的時間只有訓練後期的短短半年，James就足以瞭解Lee是個極度嗜甜的人，後來自己買糖也僅是為了對方時不時投向自己的微笑問句『如果我說要借糖會很過份嗎？』而他總會假裝翻個白眼然後遞出手裡的糖罐。

 

「難不成你還會把我灌醉撿走不成。」James盯著自己的空酒杯「怎麼不回家一趟，你兒子不是才幾歲？」

Lee的笑容似乎在瞬間顯得有些苦澀，但當他定睛一看時又在轉眼間消失無蹤。

「別忘了我現在人應該要待在部隊裡，Eggsy……現在也快要五歲了吧。」微敞的唇似乎還想說些什麼，但Lee卻選擇沉默的喝著杯子裡的酒。

 

在各種不同色澤的酒精催化下，James才慢慢知道Lee的故事，雖然只是一些破碎的片段，但也夠他推敲出完整的情結了，知道Lee和妻子的感情並不若自己以為的穩固，James在瞬間竟然發現自己是開心的，雖然馬上就變成嘲諷自身的苦笑。

就算知道了又能如何？一切都不會因此有任何變化。

無論最後是誰得到了Lancelot的稱號，他們的關係也不會再更進一步了。

雙親的面孔隱約又浮現在面前，James不曉得自己的勇氣有沒有大到可以為了不確定能否得到回報的情感放棄一切。

 

James撐著下巴望著身側已經趴在旁邊陷入沉睡的Lee，看來酒保的職業需求跟酒量大小是沒有關聯的。

輕嘆了口氣，他還是揹起了對方離開這個吵雜的環境，在開車駛向自己的住所時，James忍不住喃喃自語。

「如果我是以別種身份遇到你會比較好嗎？如果我比那個女孩更早認識你，也許……」回應他的只有空調的運轉聲。

 

隔天是Lee把他叫醒的，臉上一絲宿醉的模樣也沒，笑容依舊和陽光一樣燦爛，令前額還有些刺痛的James差點睜不開眼－－每次喝完劣質酒後的標準反應，現在他倒有點後悔自己沒先問清楚酒種了。

二人在Merlin規定的時間前剛好趕上，坐上直升機準備往中東前進，和Galahad一起為其正在進行的任務作最後的收尾。

當James與Lee垂掛在直升機下擊斃了遠方偵查的士兵後，他感覺到了對方投來的目光裡似乎有些欲言又止，即便自己先開口詢問，Lee也只是笑笑「等任務結束再說吧，專心點。」

 

最後James仍舊沒聽到答案，然後他成為了Lancelot。

那個在他們眼前發生的爆炸震碎的不只是Lee的身體，瞬間James知道自己靈魂深處的某個部份也隨著Lee一同逝去了。

在Galahad去探訪過Lee的遺孀後，他也曾經〝不小心〞經過幾次，卻只見過一次面容憔悴的女人從公寓長廊搖搖晃晃的走過，剩下的時間裡都是個子嬌小的男孩跑進跑出。

James決定不再繼續觀察的原因，是在某次見到男孩在公園裡接受了Galahad的幫助取回汽球之後－－即使Galahad當時應該要在另一個國家執行監視的任務。

知道Lee的家庭有人在看照著就夠了，雖然他並不明白Galahad的理由為何，但自己也沒有任何資格過問。

 

十七年間，在執行Kingsman的任務時James身邊的風流韻事也從未停歇過，雖然某些比較保守派的同僚如Percival會對自己投來一些輕視的目光，但他也沒傻到讓這些事影響自己來落下別人的話柄，是以探員們也對他的情況睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

那些女子或男子都有個相同的特點，就是那如光般耀眼的笑靨，總能讓他不自覺停下腳步，即使只是求個短暫的安慰對他來說也已經足夠。

 

向總部發出了自己的行動訊號後，James拍了拍外套上的殘雪，這場大雪才剛停歇，雖然營救Arnold教授並不是他原先任務裡的計劃，不過總部對他總喜歡出其不意的行為也已經習慣了。

確認過方才在屋子裡的人數，他低頭檢查著身上的武器，在伸手抹去消音器上的雪片時，那粉白的顆粒讓他想起了糖，和那張吃到一點甜份就能笑的一臉滿足的面孔。

耳邊除了呼嘯的風聲以外似乎又聽見了那個問句，James的嘴角浮起了一個帶著暖意的微笑，走向了那道門。


End file.
